Death Hope Retribution
by I Am Us
Summary: Perseus Jackson. The god that will put all those who came before him to shame. It is his destiny to change the lives of all those on earth. Whether this is to save Olympus and usher in a new era of peace, or watch as the golden walls of the great city crumble. This is his choice, and his alone.


**Hi everyone. I'm new here in the writing scene. I just had a thought for a story that is pretty original that uses some of the lesser known gods and goddesses as Percy's parents. **

**Thanatos-God of non-violent death**

**Nemesis-Goddess of retribution**

**Elpis-Spirit of hope**

"What have we done Nemesis? How are we going to explain we have a child when we are forbidden?" asked the brooding man as he hovered over the crib which held the sleeping newborn.

The woman replied "We have done nothing wrong my love! He is the most beautiful thing I have ever created and you will not talk about him like he's a mistake!"

"I..I'm sorry. I'm just worried because the gods will not see him as we do. They will execute first and ask questions later." replied Thanatos.

As the god finished his question the door was swung open by the spirit Elpis. "We must hurry My lord. Zeus has been informed of a new god child but is not yet aware he is yours. You must hide him before he finds the boy."

Nemesis raised the boy from his crib with tears staining her cheeks preparing to say goodbye.

"I love you so much my child. I wish I could watch you grow into the great man I know you will become." the goddess said

As the god of death stepped behind his love and looked into the face of his only son, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the boys violet eyes. They seemed to almost pulse with unending power.

"What shall we name him?" asked Thanatos

Nemesis looked into the round boys eyes and as if destined, replied "Perseus".

The name brought enormous smiles to the faces of the duo. Nemesis then handed the boy to Elpis and said "Take him to a good family that will take care of him my friend. Make sure they raise him with the greatest of care."

The spirit could only nod as she grabbed the baby and sprinted out the door into the night.

As the godly parents watched their child be carried into the night they let fall silent tears because they knew they would never see him take his first step, say his first word, or witness his first smile. The only thing they knew was that they were going to see him again and there was nothing on Olympus or earth that was going to stop them.

_Line Break_

Elpis came to a stop outside the house of a mortal she has been watching for weeks. The mother has shown signs of yearning to be a mother but can't due to the fact she can't bear children. The spirit has no doubt that the woman is perfect for the young god currently sleeping away in her arms.

The spirit looks at the boy and sees an innocent god not tainted by the power hungry nature of the Olympians. She smiles as his beautiful eyes begin to open.

Elpis then puts her hand up to Perseus's forehead and says " I Elpis give you Perseus a most powerful gift. I grant you the gift of hope. May you use it wisely."

As the spirit knocks on the door, she summons a bassinet to place Perseus in. She places an envelope given to her by Nemesis on his chest and then vanishes into the cool night air.

The door then opens revealing the mortal Sally Jackson. She first sees what appears as a bassinet and is shocked on what's she sees inside. She picks up the envelope labeled _**Perseus **_on the babies chest and begins reading.

_Dear Friend, _

_This baby boy is my child. I wish I could be there with you to explain this situation but I can't._

_I know you have a lot of questions and you deserve answers but I can't give them to you right now. All I _

_can say is that if you are reading this then you will be an excellent mother to my child. He is different _

_from other children as you will learn and will be quite difficult to raise. Just know Perseus will bring _

_you great joy and happiness. Inside this envelope is everything you need to prove he is your child. Your _

_his mother now and will be the only person he has. I hope to meet you someday but until then farewell._

Sally then put back the note and picked up the boy from his spot. She could only gasp as she saw his beautiful violet eyes and could think of nothing more precious than the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Hi Perseus. It's me your mommy. I've barely just met you yet I love you so much." Sally said with tears in her eyes.

As she turns around and closes the door, the life of new god has started. The god of death, retribution, and hope. A god that will either bring down Olympus or hold it up. This god shall transcend all those who came before him. His name is Perseus.

**Review if you like and wish for me to continue! I still haven't decided on a pairing yet. I'm partial to Zoe, Aphrodite, or Hestia. Let me know with a review and/or have any cool ideas I might be able to incorporate into the story. **

**I Am Us**


End file.
